<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minecraft but they're all gods by the_yellow_date</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315709">Minecraft but they're all gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_yellow_date/pseuds/the_yellow_date'>the_yellow_date</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minecraft but [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angry Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Crack and Angst, Cute, Deity Awesamdude, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Karl Jacobs, Deity Purpled, Deity Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Deity TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Wilbur Soot, Deity badboyhalo, Deity eret, Deity fundy, Deity jschlatt, Deity skeppy, Enderman-Ghast Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, How Do I Tag, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Other, Realistic Minecraft, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tired GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), deity callahan, deity captain puffy, deity niki, fundy is a simp in this, god AU, jschlatt is drunk, mr beast is rich, mr beast isnt a tag???, niki likes animals, theyre all gods, why are there no badboyhalo tags, wilbur soot is a simp too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_yellow_date/pseuds/the_yellow_date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if all the mcyt's are gods? What happens if Phil snaps at them one day and they go to Minecraft and don't come back for a bit too long? What happens when Phil, Wilbur, Technoblade, and Tommy have to go get them back?</p><p>Idk, find out lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minecraft but [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pilot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Philza is the “allfather”<br/>Dream is the god of creation<br/>George is the god of sleep<br/>Sapnap is the god of fire<br/>Bad is the god of peace<br/>Tommy is the demigod of chaos<br/>Tubbo is the demigod of animals<br/>Fundy is the god of inventions<br/>Wilbur is the god of music<br/>Niki is the goddess of life<br/>Quackity is the god of confusion<br/>Technoblade is the god of death<br/>Schlatt is the “god” of destruction<br/>Eret is the god of power<br/>Skeppy is the god of Pranks/Trolling<br/>Purpled is the god of games<br/>Awesamdude is the god of redstone<br/>Puffy is the god of protection<br/>Callahan is the god of randomness<br/>Karl is the god of time<br/>Ranboo is the demigod of (he can't remember)</p><p>This concept has been in the back of my mind for so long!! I hope you enjoy :))!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Philza cringed at the silence of the room. It had been 2 days since he had said those things to the gods and demigods, he regretted every single word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, you see, All of the gods, goddesses, and demigods took care of one world, which they called “Minecraft '' due to all of the human’s tendency to, well, mine and craft. He had no idea why they were there, but they were. They kept peace and order. Order and peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, the main hall- where they had stations and full access to Minecraft- was usually full of activity… and noise. Mostly noise. Now, it was empty, and the only people keeping order were two demigods (one happened to be the demigod of chaos), the god of literal death, the god of music, and a few other gods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil hadn’t meant to startle the younger gods, it just kinda, came out. Someone (they still didn’t know who) suggested a prank on Phil. He had already been in a bad mood, so it kinda… set him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t mean it when he had said that Dream- the God of creation- hadn’t sculpted anything right in 1000 millennia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t meant to tell George- the God of sleep- that all of the humans had insomnia because of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grimaced remembering his untrue words to Sapnap, - the God of fire- telling him that he was reckless and destructive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should have never told Bad- the God of peace- that he wasn’t doing well enough keeping the younger Gods in check.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He certainly hadn’t meant it when he told Fundy- God of inventions- that he was doing a terrible job with his inventions and that was why the humans were doing so poorly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still felt terrible about scolding Niki- Goddess of life- that it was her fault that one of the humans was incapable of giving birth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated himself for telling Quackity- God of Confusion- that the humans were too confused, and would “end up like him”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew it wasn’t true that all of Minecraft was destroyed when he told Schlatt- “God” (more like devil, seeing as he lives on the Nether Roof) of destruction that Minecraft was ruined because of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still beating himself up for yelling at Ranboo- Demigod of ???- for forgetting his own powers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes the Gods/Goddesses got mad, or distressed, they went down to Minecraft, trying to blend in with the humans so they could calm down. They only went down for a few hours, maybe two, just to calm down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been 2 days.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. catching a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil- no- everyone was tired of the quiet. No matter how much they hated constant bickering between Dream and Schlatt, or when Tommy teased George about falling asleep at his workstation, it just wasn’t the same.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First real chapter lets go!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>also follow my twitter ahahahahha (@YellowDate69)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno had scoffed at his work. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe that guy should have died earlier,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself, seeing the havoc the human had created before having a heart attack. It was hard doing anything these days. It was usually so loud. He pretended to hate it when Schlatt came up from the Nether roof to annoy Dream after ruining his work. Or when Niki came back with random baby animals that Tubbo had made asking to keep them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed as a greeting when Phil had walked into the main hall. Tommy and Tubbo slightly turned their heads from their work and immediately went back, seeing that it wasn’t Purpled or Alyssa- or anyone else (that hadn’t been scared away).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a loud sigh from behind him and a clap of the hands. “Alright, we’re going to fix this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shocked, he turned around. “And how do you suppose we do that? I was supposed to duel with Dream today! Not cause another plague!” He spat. He knew he was being irrational, and that Phil and all of the other gods were being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit </span>
  </em>
  <span>dramatic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You- no- we are going to collect them from Minecraft. We’re going to blend in, go down there, and get them back. Our sanity and Minecraft depends on it.” he looked at all of them sternly. Techno had to admit, he was right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He missed his small quarrels with Niki about killing the life that she and Dream worked so hard on- Dream making the structure and Niki putting it into a mother to be born- and Fundy’s and Wilbur’s failed attempts at flirting with Dream. Fundy had even made an invention- Movie Theaters- to try and woo him into a single date. Techno had to admit, it was pretty funny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard another sigh from beside him. “Yeah you’re right,” Wilbur had stopped playing his sad tune and the plucking of his harp and stood up. “The humans are doomed if we don’t.” He stood up and brushed some dust off of his robes that he made Dream make for him. They had a grunge and dark academia aesthetic and fit him perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could practically see the light emitting from Tommy who was sitting beside him. “YEAH! WE’LL FINALLY BE ABLE TO GO TO MINECRAFT!” he shot up and Tubbo followed, also smiling brightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno shrugged and stood up as well. “Alright then. Let's do this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Philza squinted at the list. “Alright first is D-Dream? Dream.” Philza exhaled and shot an accusing glance at Tommy. “Your handwriting is crap.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not crap, you’re just old and can’t see small letters.” He didn’t bother opening his eyes, or walking. He was twisting his hand, making a human who was near them get a random boost of energy and take off all of his clothes, screaming in the process... and he was floating. Yep, that wouldn’t make the humans think something was up at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! No using powers while in Minecraft! That's the rule, remember?” Will said, plucking his guitar a few times before playing another somber tune. Techno’s eyes widened and he whistled, trying to seem innocent as he pulled his sword from an unsuspecting human.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Techno!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, guys look! I made a mooshroom!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah! His name is now Henry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur let out a defeated sigh as they kept on walking. This was going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> journey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had finally made it to the location. They knew it was Dream because 1: all of the resources in the cave were gone (and Dream enjoyed impersonating humans that called themselves “speedrunners”, saying it was “fun.”) and 2: there was a greenish glowing coming from it, a light that usually emitted from Dream when creating something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let's go in quietly; we don’t know if he’s still upset or not,” Technoblade said with his usual monotone, starting to walk into the cave, casually pulling out his netherite pickaxe that Schlatt was forced to- gave him after being caught messing with the humans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah woah woah!” He heard a familiar voice whisper shout at him and grab him by the shoulder. “What are you doing with [toothpick]?” Wilbur looked at him with a worried face. Even if Dream was a god, and immortal, he was still concerned for Dream’s safety (and his own when Techno death-glared him).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just in case he resists! I’m not gonna hurt him… probably.” He had said the last part under his breath and quickly proceeded to walk into the cave. Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, and Phil exchanged concerned glances and followed Techno’s lead, walking into the cave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream?” Wilbur had said with a soft voice when he saw Dream curled up in the corner of the cave, eyes puffy and tear tracks running down his face. He quickly wiped his eyes and tried to hide the fact that he’d been crying. “O-Oh! Wilbur! What a surprise…” Dream didn’t look happy about their presence, seemingly scolding himself silently for stuttering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not here to ask for a date, I can assure you that,” Wilbur chuckled, face lighting up when Dream did the same. “Although you do look beautiful, and I would very much enjoy taking you out. Just one date. Bread, cheese, Salami, I’ll pa-'' Wilbur was cut off by Dream putting his hand on his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I’m beautiful, I designed my own body,” Dream giggled a little, a smile quickly fading away at the mention of his powers. “But I- I can’t make things as I used to… I haven’t been making things right for a millennia.” He pointed over to a pile of stuff, all sculpted perfectly. Dream didn’t seem to see it that way, however.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I can’t go back up there until I perfect it. I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserve </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go back up there until I perfect my powers.” Dream was crying again, opening his hands to make magical clay (his favorite material in Minecraft), trying to make a simple teddy bear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another flash of pastel green light had Wilbur and Techno squinting. Dreams tears just got bigger as he threw the teddy bear into the pile of stuff, pulling his head into his knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilburs face softened, Tommy cringed, Tubbo made Dream a bee (which he gladly accepted, saying that he was “Getting better at your powers! Your sculpting is perfect!” through tears), Techno awkwardly coughed, and Philza walked up to him, ready to give one of his tear-jerking pep-talks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream? Dream.” Phil said sternly, leaning down to rest his hand on Dream’s shoulder. “When I said… what I said, you know I didn’t mean it,” He rested his forehead on Dreams and wiped away some of his tears. “I was frustrated. Too frustrated to see that your sculpting is some of the best in existence.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil picked up the teddy bear for reference. “Dream, come on! Look at this!” Dream lowered his head, expecting Phil to criticize his work. “Every fiber on this bear… phenomenal!” Phil ran his hand through the bear’s “fur”. “It’s wonderful! I mean look at this button eye!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil proceeded to show Dream every detail on the bear, pointing out how there wasn’t a single scratch on the toy, not a single stitch undone. The bear was “perfect, like all of your work.” He coaxed Dream out of his bubble of misery, the male in question's smile growing by the second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Phil was done with his talk, you wouldn’t even guess that Dream had been crying. Maybe of happiness at the least. “Yeah, big man! Your perfect shields can save anyone! Even that guy Techno stabbed on the way!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You WHAT?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright!” Phil clapped his hands together, a list appearing in front of his face. A floating feather scratched out Dream's name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next up, George!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment and a Kudos! Thank you for reading :)!!</p>
<p>A little info about God!Wilbur- his mood affects his own music and a few of the human’s music ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. George not found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The plan is, well, going according to plan! Next up is G-geo-George? George. Sorry, Tommy’s handwriting is still crap.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some info about the one and only God!Dream- All of the gods started as kinda like “souls,” but Dream took inspiration from Fundy’s human (and animal designs for Schlatt and a few other people like Techno n Fundy) designs and made bodies based on their personalities.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilbur was almost 100% sure where George was. Okay, maybe like 89%, but they had all of the time in the world. Literally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You see, Tommy, Schlatt, Techno, and Sapnap had planned a war (against Bad’s wishes, of course). George, being the god of sleep, could sleep through a war. And he has. Through multiple occasions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The war was currently raging on, obviously going nowhere due to the gods who even planned the war AND the peace god being unavailable. George had a weird tendency of sleeping during wars while being close to them (somehow), so Wilbur was 89- no- 90% sure George was somewhere near there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A man was desperately trying to wake George up. “S-sir! Please wake up!” He shook George as another bomb went off beside them. “Oh, my god's- SIR!” He was frantically trying to evacuate the city, but this one man was just… sleeping through it!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“5 more minutes…” George rolled around in bed as another bomb shook the house. The man looked around frantically. He had checked George’s pulse… Thrice. The man saw no other option besides carrying George. He looked tiny, so it wouldn’t be that hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Noo… Dream… I don’ wanna work right now…” George hit the man's back lightly as he was carried away from the war. Bomb after a bomb went off, George couldn’t even be bothered to open his eyes. “D-Dream?” The man slowed down to question, but quickly sped up as a cannonball fell a few meters away from them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man rested as he saw a strong-ish looking person emerging from the dust. He just prayed they weren’t on Manberg’s side. Little did this man know, he was staring directly at Technoblade- god of death.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh- oh thank gods!” Technoblade had to clench his teeth and try not to say “your welcome” to his “thank gods” plea as the man shook his hand frantically and handed him George. “I think I got this from here. Thanks.” Technoblade said as he flailed George over his shoulder, George still not waking up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Georgie,” Technobalde sighed, walking away and not even caring when a bomb landed directly on the nice man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream, we need you to make something to wake George up.” Phil looked Dream in the eyes, obviously being extremely serious. Once, George slept for 600 years, only waking up when Dream walked in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream laughed. “And how do you expect me to do that?” His cocky attitude was back, despite literally crying in Philza’s arms just the other day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy rolled his eyes. “You’re the god of creation, make something up!” He pat Dream on the back, much to Dreams dismay. Dream sighed and took off his smiley mask that Fundy had invented, keywords; </span>
  <em>
    <span>that Fundy invented</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fundy invents things, Tommy. I can’t create anything that doesn’t exist.” Dream sighed again and looked down at George. The older god was still snoring lightly even after quite literally being carried through a minefield.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But… I can try.” He said, focusing on making on his clay. Dream closed his eyes and allowed his mind to guide him. It took him about 15  minutes before he was pleased with the design of the clay. Dream huffed as he threw it in the air and clapped, squinting as the bright green light blared in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The newly sculpted clay went up, a vile of Dreams shampoo went down. “My… shampoo?” Dream said, looking at the small vile. “What do we do with this?” He handed it to Phil, not knowing what to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Phil pondered in thought. “Well… remember when George slept for, like, 100 years?” Phil handed the vile back to Dream. “Oh yeah! His 600-year sleep. He was the local graffiti board.” Dream snickered, remembering the time he and Sapnap drew all over his face. “Yeah, that! Well, he woke up when you walked in his room, so…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone’s attention was on Dream now. Dream regretted taking off his mask as he felt his face flush red. “O-oh! So you think that it was my shampoo that woke him up. Well, it is an interesting smell!” Dream laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know exactly what that means, Dream.” Wilbur looked down, kicking a rock as he played an angry tune on his guitar. Dream’s face grew impossibly red as he looked down. “I don’t…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, Dream! Are you seriously gonna let George stay like this cos’ you didn’t wanna admit that George likes the way you smell?!” Technoblade massaged his temples and tapped his foot impatiently. “I still don’t know what you're talking about! Maybe I made a mistake…” Dream stared at the vile as if it would poof and turn into something less embarrassing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo laughed innocently and said, “Dream, it means George likes the way that you smell! Actually, maybe even likes <em>you</em>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur was sure Dream was going to pass out as his face turned a deep cherry red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They had finally convinced Dream to simply waft the vile over George's nose. George immediately woke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy and Tubbo were poking Dream, making him even more flustered than he already was. Tommy was more on the teasing side, while Tubbo was just trying to figure out why he was so red. Either way, Dream was still embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur was still strumming that angry tune to Techno, improvising lyrics, and Techno just sat and listened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite everyone being distracted, their attention immediately turned back to George when he said; “Aw… Why would you guys wake me? I was planning to just stay down here forever… or something.” He trailed off into a yawn, threatening to go back to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George… Why would you want to stay down here forever?” Will slowly put down his guitar as he questioned George, concerned for his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… I figured-” George stretched into another yawn and rested his head on Philza’s side. “If I just stayed asleep… the humans would like… I dunno, sleep better.” Gentle snores came from the God resting on Philza’s shoulder, but a quick whiff of Dream’s shampoo woke him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned and re-positioned himself on Philzas shoulder. “George…” Philza grabbed George by the shoulders and made him look him in the eyes. “The humans sleep fine. I was angry, frustrated. Too frustrated to understand that what I was saying was wrong!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone watched as George bit his lip and looked away, tears threatening to spill over as he tried blinking them away. “But the humans never… they never sleep here! They’re always stressed over something…” He wiped his eyes and stretched again, still somehow tired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream made a tissue as George sniffed, putting his hand on his shoulder. “George, they’re stressed because there’s a war going on.” Almost as to prove his point, a bomb went off behind them, illuminating his face. Dream laughed and pointed to the battleground. “See?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George made an “o” shape with his mouth. “Ooh… so that's why they’re not sleeping… there was a war going on?” Another bomb shook the ground. Phil smiled and nodded. “Yeah, and if they did sleep, they would die! A soldier on the opposite side would surely find them sleeping, and... well…” Phil pointed at Techno, who had a human impaled on his sword. “Oh, uh,” He dropped the human. “Right, no powers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all laughed as Phil pulled the list back up. The floating feather appeared in front of his eyes and crossed out George’s name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, next, Sapnap!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another bit of plot/fun fact/lore/idfk anymore man... about Phil- He was the first god there. He has no idea where he came from, he was just there. He has all of the gods powers combined, but he’s all old n’ stuff so he made other gods (kinda like AI so they weren’t boring) so they would help him out.</p>
<p>May I please point out the fact that Dream was like Miraculous Ladybug sculpting that vile?? (If you get that reference I love you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. mcmh only they're hunting Sapnap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Next, Sapnap! He can’t be that hard to find, seeing as therE'S A LITERAL BURNING FOREST RIGHT NEXT TO THEM.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fact lore thingy about Dream, Tubbo, and Fundy- Fundy is the one who invents things and Dream makes them, Dream asked Phil to make another God because he thought his sculpting skills weren’t good with animals (also Niki can make plants and animals AND make animals- yes humans too- give birth).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy was bored out of his mind! They’d been walking for so long, and only now had they found a forest burning down. They’d been calling for Sapnap for about an hour now, and there was still no sign of him. It was most likely his doing, only gods could summon things such as this, and even if he manifested his will into a human, he would at least be nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy heard Wilbur cough and complain to Dream. “Why would you give us human bodies?” Wilbur was floating, not caring if a human saw them. I mean, even if they did, surely Techno would just make a burning tree fall on them… or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I liked Fundy’s invention and thought they looked cool.” Dream shrugged and kept on walking, also coughing. “Yeah well these stupid human bodies are inhaling a lot of smoke right now and it’s painful!” he huffed and started walking, trying to catch up with the younger god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This stupid human body just found Sapnap!” Tubbo said, pointing to the sky at an enraged Sapnap, setting fire to whatever tree he found without flames on them. “Oh my god…” George’s face dropped, almost embarrassed at Sapnaps behavior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George and Dream sulked when Phil yelled at them, a normal reaction that they had learned from the humans. It almost felt good getting weird human emotion out. Sapnap, on the other hand, reacted with rage, burning down every tree in his path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SAPNAP!” Dream startled everyone around him with the sudden yell to the young god. “GET DOWN FROM THERE!” He started flying up there to him, nervously looking around to make sure no humans would see. As soon as he knew no humans would see him, he shot up, angrily looking at his best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Dream scolded, tone almost fatherly. “Oh- uhm… Hi Dream!” Sapanap sheepishly smiled, offering a hug to the other. Dream rolled his eyes, yet happily accepted. “Sap, we need to go back,” His tone had softened as he stroked the younger gods hair. He sighed sadly as he felt Sapnap bury his head into the crook of Dreams neck and shake his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a cough from behind them, George had come up to talk with them. “Sap, you know Phil didn’t mean that!” His droopy eyes and eye bags looked at Sapnap, despite being dull and tired, they held lots of emotion, telling Sapnap he meant it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Everyone gets mad sometimes, I mean, look at you! It’s a normal reaction, despite being a bit… rash,” Dream tried searching for the right words. “You’re frustrated, I mean look! You burned down a forest in the middle of winter! Won’t at least one human from the Arctic empire be a little suspicious about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap looked down at the spruce forest sadly. “Phil was right, I am reckless,” he hid his face in his hands. “He was right…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He suddenly became aware of his friends' clothes covered in soot. They had come all this way for him! He was reckless. He left and worried his friends. They came all this way just for him. Only for him, the most reckless and destructive god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George shook his head and pat Sapnap on the back. “Sap, that means you realize what you’ve done was wrong, just like Phil did. Something a reckless person could never do!” His words gave Sapnap a boost of confidence. “He was wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright losers, who's next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur looked up from his guitar, pausing his fast-tempo strumming. Tubbo and Tommy stopped playing chopsticks. Philza stopped pacing. They all ran over to the god and gave him an overwhelming bear-hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap! You’re back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude! After all of that walking, I thought you were an ‘allucination!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Sapnap! I’m glad to have you back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ay, Sapnap! So uh does that favor still count I just want one date with Dream please just one-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughed as Wilbur tried convincing Sapanap to “get Dream to go on one date please just one date only one I swear-”. Philza let out a breath of relief and pulled out his list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The floating feather once again put a scratch on someone’s name, this time Sapnaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's go find Badboyhalo.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guess what this is? If u guessed God fun fact thingy in the notes section then u were right ahaha… So a little “lore (whatever)” about all of the gods- they can “manifest” their will into the humans, thus why the humans can do anything at all. Things that don’t include specific powers from the god (like things that don’t need Dream’s creation or Quackity’s confusion) are manifested by Phil.</p><p>IM SO BAD AT EXPLAINING SO I HOPE THESE MAKE SENSE LMAO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Badboyhalo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Live out cottagecore dreams, or restore peace and order on Minecraft? Such a hard decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AGAGAGAGA another lore god thingy someone pls give me a name for these,, for Sapnap- When he was made by Phil, his “aura/soul” (I’m sorry I suck at describing this stuff) was reddish-orange, as Dreams was lime green, as Georges was baby blue, etc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was fairly easy finding Bad, seeing as most of the world was either being destroyed (courtesy of Schlatt, of course), in a war (ehem Techno), or on fire (<em>cough cough</em> Sapnap). Dream wasn’t surprised when they found Bad in a village that had been out of conflict since this whole ordeal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had built a little mushroom house on the corner of the land, as expected. He and George had always talked about building mushroom houses, begging Dream to put them in the small villages that the 2 asked for. But as soon as he agreed, Schlatt and Tommy had a couple of humans burn it. Dream in response (being the simp that he is) made a jail and put Tommy in it for a few years, telling him he needed to “learn his lesson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when they found one of the only peaceful villages that just </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have a mushroom house in it, they knew it was Bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock on the spruce door was heard. Bad unsuspectingly opened the door, expecting it to be a local asking for sugar, maybe a favor. He definitely didn’t expect it to be his god friends, knocking on his door with concerned looks on their faces. He felt himself tense and tear up at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey guys… what are you doing here?” Bad looked down at his feet, trying to look anywhere but his friend's eyes. He knew it was selfish to leave, but what Phil said </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt him. He felt like he just needed a little bit of time away from it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here to get our friend back,” Phil said, walking in front of all of the other gods to get to Bad. He put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Bad smiled back, a bit somber. “I’m sorry, but I can’t do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of the humans here seem miserable! I tried to make it better but I feel like it’s getting worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe because their loved ones are in a war? That would be a good reason to be sad, no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I go back up there, then everyone will be sad! I- I can’t let that happen to the humans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are multiple wars going on! You’re the only person who can help. No matter what, you’re literally the best peacekeeper to exist!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re one of the best people I know! And I’ll be damned if I’ll let my cruel words get in the way of you coming back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language. Thank you, Phil. I’m afraid I can’t do that,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad kept his sad smile. He was almost unable to not smile, but there were rare times where he frowned or grimaced, each time frightening the gods around him. “Maybe… Maybe if you could prove that I could keep the peace, then I’d come back. I know it sounds selfish, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll do it.” Phil sat up from his spruce wood stump, walking out the door. The other gods followed, excluding bad, who was shaking his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘They don’t understand.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘They’ll never understand’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are we gonna get Bad on board? We’re gonna have to fix this whole village!” Techno spoke, looking around. There were a few fights going on and a couple of fruit stands knocked over by thieves trying to get away. Even with the literal god of peace there, this place was still a wreck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> just forge it. Like that one kid in my village did to get into a school trip, you know!” Tommy pitched in. “Ah yes, forge a village,” Techno retaliated, rolling his eyes and sharpening his axe. “I for one like all of the war going on right now.” He said. “I second that.” Sapnap nodded his head “yes,” agreeing with Techno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil sighed and tilted his head in thought. “I suppose Tommy’s idea is… plausible?” It sounded more like a question than a statement, but it definitely got the attention of the other gods. Tommy having an idea that doesn’t include someone getting hurt or petty theft? Unheard of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stood up from his hay bale, joining Phil. “Yeah! If we all tried hard enough, we could make a human that vouches for us!” He made a human model out of his magic clay, forming a tiny human. It blinked up and sat on his hand, smiling up at him. Dream smiled and handed it to Technoblade, the human promptly dying in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I don’t think I’m the best with humans,” Technoblade cringed and handed the tiny- now dead- human back to a sad dream, upset that his work went to waste. “As you can see.” He whipped his hands off on his cloak, huffing and resting his hand in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap looked up from a now sleeping George, [George’s] clothes on fire. “Yeah, I don’t think George or I are the best for the job…” He patted his clothes out, going back to drawing on George’s face. “I’m with arson.” Technoblade got up from his spot and at over by Sapnap, taking Georges pale arms into his hands and also drawing on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so it’s just me, Dream, Tubbo…” Phil trailed off as he saw Tubbo annoying a random human that looked almost as tired as George, asking him explicit questions. “Okay, just me, Tommy, and Dream.” Dream perked up at the sound of his name, a new tiny human in his hands. “Oh, cool!” he said, dropping the human and gasping when it hit the ground. “Oh, my gods-” Dream frantically tried to help the human as it limped back to his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy tried running over to Tubbo, falling over-literal air and flat onto his face, standing up and proceeding to complain to Phil about falling on his face, saying “it’s not my fault oxygen is so solid!” and that his “face hurts now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was going to be harder than it looked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock was heard from the spruce door of Bbh’s mushroom cottage. He sighed and closed the book he was reading, expecting it to be the other gods again. He quickly changed back to his human form, not wanting to alert any locals who might have been nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” He said as he opened the door, greeted with a pleasant surprise of someone who wasn’t a god. “Hi! I’m Dream’s- I’m Clara Astronaut.” She smiled extremely wide. Bad tried his best to not raise an eyebrow, trying not to be rude. “I uh, I’m a local and I noticed that the village was WAY more peaceful since you came, and I just- just wanted to say thank you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad tried his best not to tear up, glad someone thought that he was doing a good job. “Dream says- or um- I would say, you know if I were Dream, the god of creation and all- that you’re doing a great job and that it would never be the same in Aether- </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were a god, you know- after- or uh- if you left.” She tripped over her words, sweating slightly and smiling an unnatural amount.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad pushed past her, looking up at the roof, greeted by the sight of Dream manipulating “Clara” like a marionette and Tommy shoving a script in his face. Phil was biting his nails and almost choked when he noticed Bad had noticed them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy sighed. “Welp, the plan failed! Bye now.” He jumped off of the roof, joining Tubbo in annoying the tired man. “Oh! Bad I- um…” Dream hid behind Phil, trying to avoid the wrath of Badboyhalo. Phil exhaled sadly, looking at Bad. “Look we’re so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you muffins did all of this for me! I can’t stay upset forever! Come down here and give me a hug!” Bad disregarded his human form, too happy to care. His smile was courted by 2 pointy fangs, soft nature making them less threatening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil’s eyes widened then softened as he also jumped down along with Dream, both accepting the hug. Eventually, all of the gods (excluding Tommy, George who was still sleeping, and Techno) joined the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad’s voice suddenly dropped an octave, his smile wiped off. “But if you ever raise your voice at me like that ever again, I will come back to Minecraft and I will make sure this place is never peaceful again.” He flicked Phil’s forehead, smile returning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, who's next?” He questioned, pulling up the list and ink-dipped feather. “Wait, the list is my thing-” Phil tried to whine but was promptly shushed by a finger to the mouth, courtesy of Bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright you muffins, time to find Fundy!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehe, fact about the gods- they can all fly, I think you knew that but uh, there you go.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. found Fundy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Get Fundy back and help Phil get some of his powers back on the way? What a deal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t have any god!mcyt facts 4 u rn but uh please enjoy!</p><p>[also im gonna stop posting double chapters because im evil mwaha (jk the plots gonna move too fast)]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fundy sulked next to a bush of berries, mind going 1000 miles an hour as it usually did. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lightbulb’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nah, I’ll give them lanterns.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He snickered and withheld his newfound information, sending off the idea of a lantern to whatever human was nearby and picking another sweet berry (something he thought of), taking his time chewing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What if… they could put their armor… on like... Stands?’  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another idea was sent off to gods-know-who as he reached over for another berry. He hissed and pulled his hand away when he realized the bush was now empty, hand getting pricked by a particularly sharp thorn. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Great, now I have to find another bush.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fundy huffed and rolled his eyes, standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He expected to find a few bushes full of berries and a new tree to sulk on, not his friends calling his name, all with the same worried expression on his face. He forced all 9 of his tails to be straight and the blood seemed to rush out of his body at the sight of the other gods there looking for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHA-?!” He screamed, almost as an auto response to the gods being there. His voice went dry halfway through, so he was unable to finish his sentence. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth as one of the gods pointed to him, all of them walking calmly over to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fox-like instincts took over as he quickly snatched up his satchel and booked it, sprinting as fast as he could. He heard shouting behind him, footsteps getting louder as he approached the edge of a cliff. All memory of him being able to fly went out the window as Fundy stumbled and fell off, screaming for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil held a now shivering Fundy in his arms. Fundy’s tails and ears twitched occasionally, sticks and dirt poking out of them. He was wrapped in a blanket that Dream had made but still cold as hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fundy, you have to come back to Aether with us!” Dream grabbed Fundy’s hands, batting his eyes at him. “We all miss you!” He cupped his hand on Fundy’s face and caressed it slightly, trying to seduce Fundy into coming back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream, seduction doesn’t work in these situations! George ruined our “wedding” anyway…” Fundy said, sending a quick glare to an unsuspecting, and sleeping, George. “Besides, I like it way better down here! I’m doing my job just fine, and it feels kinda nice blending in with the humans.” Fundy kicked back onto a spruce tree as if to prove his point, ear twitching once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed. “Look, furry, I’ll go on that “movie” date of yours,” Fundy opened one of his eyes, now slightly intrigued. Dream sighed again, tired of the fox’s antics. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll get you an entire satchel of berries.” Fundy shot up, shaking Dream's hand. “Nice doing business with ya!” Fundy threw off the blanket Dream made for him and walked away, satisfied with their little deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream, you can just make a satchel full of berries!” Sapnap shook his friend, just wanting to get home already. “For that assho-” He got a mean glance from Bad. “...For Fundy? No.” Dream pulled out his clay, sculpting something. Ah, a berry bush. He smirked and popped the berries into his mouth, getting satisfaction from the way Fundy glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap sighed and stood up, looking over to the group. “He won’t budge.” Technoblade got up from his place at a big mossy cobble rock, taking his axe out of his inventory. “I’ll talk to him.” He simply said as he started walking towards Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NONONO! Blade! Blade.” Sapnap grabbed Techno’s firm shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “We can just get the berries! It’s just one satchel! How hard can it be?” He sweated as he held Techno away from his best friend. Only one satchel. It really couldn’t be that hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It could be that hard. The group had been looking for hours now, no berries were to be seen. They were starting to lose hope. Out of this entire forest, there wasn’t a single berry? Fundy had really gone and eaten them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An argument eventually broke out between Techno and Dream. “Maybe this would be easier if Dream JUST MADE THE BERRIES!” he had snapped. “Oh, I’m sorry? You want me to WASTE </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> powers on HIM?! NO THANK YOU, MR. PIGFACE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PIGFACE THAT </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU</span>
  </em>
  <span> MADE, SMILEY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MAYBE I MADE IT LOOK LIKE THAT FOR A REASON, BACON!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohoho, do you wanna go green boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bring it on pork chop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This had been going on for quite a while now, and the satchel was still only 2/3 way full, at this rate they might as well leave Fundy here on Minecraft. “Pigface”, “mask maniac”, and “language you muffins!”’s were being thrown around everywhere, it was kinda hard to keep up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ALRIGHT!” Phil finally spoke up, voice booming over the younger god’s. “Alright,” He lowered his voice, not wanting another incident to happen. “I can just try and use my powers.” He said, demonstrating his slow process of making clay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Techno and Dream stopped arguing, immediately coming to Phil’s side. “You haven’t used creation in, like, twenty octillion years! Are you sure about this?” Techno looked at Phil’s hands. The clay was definitely coming, slowly but surely. “Yeah, I can just make a few if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> think so-” Dream was shushed by the clay making a satisfying sizzling noise, indicating that it was ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil poked out his tongue, carefully shaping each thorn on the bush. Dream watched in awe as Philza perfected every part of the plant, shaping every berry carefully. Techno, however, was less than enthused. This had been going on for about 3 hours now. Even if you had all the time in the world, it was barely interesting. Maybe to a human, yeah, but honestly he’d rather be anywhere else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Done!” A dark green flash came from the plant, forming the plant from clay sculpture to sweet berry bush, a few of the berries fell off of the plant as Phil held it up. “I did it!” He announced excitedly. The other gods (excluding Dream, of course) weren’t as excited. There were about 5 berries on the bush, just like ones that were naturally spawned. At this rate, it would take forever just to get one satchel full.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took forever just to get one satchel full. All of the gods, even Dream, were tired and complaining, almost all of them ready to jump Fundy for forcing them to sit through the painful process of watching an old man sculpt and create berry bushes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wait- you guys actually did it? I was joking, of course, I’ll come back with you!” Fundy snickered and gladly accepted the small bag of berries, popping a few into his mouth. “Thanks, guys!” He said, mouth full.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stormed over and squished the bag, looking at Fundy’s face with satisfaction as all of the berries popped, not even caring when the red juice got onto his white shirt. Tommy started screaming at him while Tubbo had to hold him back, almost wanting to go at Fundy himself, and Techno’s axe was out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza managed to slip out of the fight, pulling out his paper and quill. “Next up, Niki.” Fundy’s name was scratched out as Phil chuckled, going back to try and stop the fight.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Fundy. </p><p>God!Mcyt fact (I finally found a name for it thank goodness)-  Philza takes care of everything that the other gods don’t, so he’s a bit rusty with the rest of his skills, as demonstrated here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Niki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s never easy to get Niki away from her animals, especially not now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is gonna b short so I can make room for other godssss.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finding Niki may have been the easiest thing the gods have ever done. Fundy kept stopping in spruce biomes, gathering as many berries as his small fox heart desired. While reaching over and trying to grab a berry, he grabbed a chicken. As any normal person (or 9 tailed fox, in this case) would do, he shrugged it off, letting the chicken go. An honest mistake, right? He reached again, looking over his shoulder and bickering with Dream, he didn’t notice that it was another chicken. Weird, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a yelp behind him, turning around to see that Dream had tripped over a pig. Dream dusted off his clothes and readjusted his mask, glaring at the animal. Techno helped him up and then promptly fell due to an ocelot running at an extremely fast pace into his shins, making Dream laugh. His laughter quickly stopped when a wolf ran straight into his crotch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil got jumped by a wolf that started licking his face, Tubbo got distracted by bee’s, Tommy held an angerona</span>
  <span> prunaria (an orange moth) in his hands, quickly naming it ‘Clemintine,' George was resting his head on a wooly sheep, and Sapnap caught a fish in a bucket, getting a name suggestion from Dream ‘Mars.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something was definitely up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their attention was grabbed by Technoblade, “Uhm… guys?” He was pointing at a small opening leading into an overgrown hill. They all watched in awe as a baby cow made its way out of an eroded cavity in the hill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's exactly how they found Niki in a hollow hill, cuddling a sheep and surrounded by multiple animals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Niki, I understand that your animals are-” Dream was cut off by a wolf snuggling up to him, multiple other animals following after. “Are important to you but- ah!” Dream yelped as a horse neighed in his ear, slightly nibbling on the strap of his mask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Technoblade sighed and took over for Dream. “Dream’s right, you have to come back. The humans are in shambles.” Techno cringed and smashed a bee that came too close to his ear, scoffing when Tubbo clawed at him, trying to tell him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Philza quickly joined in, “There are so many wars going on, and I don’t want Minecraft to- to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span> just because I was stupid and said those things to you… I’m sorry.” he gave Niki an apologetic look, face of guilt and regret turning into shock as a polar bear roared behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, guys, It was really nice of you to come and try to get me back, thank you, really!” The goddess started, petting the head of an ocelot, being one of the only people (even god in this case) to ever get this close to an ocelot without it running away. “But what am I going to do with these animals! I can’t just leave these babies here, now can I? No, I can't! No, I can’t!” She started talking to a wolf that happily sat next to her, accepting her affection and wagging its tail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil thought for a bit, trying to think of something that would favor both of them. “You come back with Aether, and I let you keep a third of these animals.” Niki closed her eyes, contently stoking an animal and humming a tune that Wilbur had taught her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Half of them?” Phil tried, only for Niki to stop humming and open her eyes, picking up a new animal, not even looking Phil in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, all of them,” Phil said, crossing his fingers and praying that she’d say yes. Niki smiled slightly and continued playing with the animals around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! I said all of them!” Phil groaned and did his best to slide down the wall, trying to sit and failing when a rabbit decided to hop to where he was about to sit. “What else could you want?” When the rabbit scared away Phil gladly took its place, scratching his head. What else could Niki want?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want all of these animals to be comfy… I want a full animal shelter, for all of them.” Niki looked up at Phil, her face full of determination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?” Purpled looked at the frayed and slightly yellow paper, double-checking the signature at the bottom. “Give me that,” The god next to him scoffed, snatching the paper from the demigod and playfully sticking his tongue out at him, clearing his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, Eret, Skeppy</span>
  </em>
  <span>- hey that's me-</span>
  <em>
    <span>, Purpled, Sam, Puffy, Callahan, Karl, and others,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Skeppy started. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Per Niki’s request (in order to get her back and keep Minecraft in order, most importantly keep our friend) you must make pens for every land, sea, and sky animal. Anything that breathes needs a space here, possibly even humans. This is not an option; Phil.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of the gods groaned. It was going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MWAHAHAHA OTHER PEOPLE EXIST I BET YOU WEREN’T EXPECTING THAT</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(edit: i forgot character tags exist)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. shelter letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All of the gods scramble to get a pen ready for Niki’s return.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have the very strange urge to write Paw Patrol angst /gen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Up in Aether, things weren’t going too well. Eret, Skeppy, and Purpled were scrambling to get the land animals section done while Awesamdude and Captain Puffy were tripping over themselves to finish the water animals section. Not only that, but Callahan and Karl were freaking out over the air animals section, tripping over their own feet while trying to collect the materials they needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not only that, but the groups were completely unorganized. Skeppy kept trolling- a word Skeppy himself had made- Eret, angering the God of Power enough to throw his crown at him. Purpled was laughing at them in the corner and Captain Puffy was trying to get him to work, Sam joining in. Callahan was getting with Karl checking his wristwatches every 5 seconds, making remarks like “It’s 5:00 AM in the arctic empire right now,” or, “In Pogtopia, it is 4:20 PM.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Basically, nothing was getting done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Havoc broke out when they were sent another letter from Phil; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We just got Quackity back! We only have Schlatt and Ranboo left… make sure the pen is ready! -Philza” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Well, crap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eret was basically pummelling Skeppy at this point, doing the minimal amount of work then immediately going back to stepping on Skeppy with his heels, Purpled might have been dead, laying on the floor and shaking slightly while out of breath, finding Eret and Skeppy’s quarrel hilarious, Awesamdude and Puffy were the only one working, but as they were rushing to get the exhibit done they bumped into each other, dropping all of their materials, and Callahan was working alone while Karl slowed down and sped up time for his own amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of the gods’ attention was grabbed by a piston going on and off multiple times. Loudly. They all turned to the source of the noise- Sam- looking for answers. Sam huffed and turned off his contraption by breaking a piece of redstone and turning the attention to Puffy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Puffy had a determined look on her face, the floating shields around her stopped rotating and went down to her sides, showing that she was relaxed or needed to look someone in the eyes. “Guys. We really need to get this work done!” Puffy said, giving a glance to Eret when he kicked Skeppy once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m being serious! They only have </span>
  <em>
    <span>two people </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get back! TWO PEOPLE!” She raised her voice, a serious look plastered on her face. “With all of our powers combined, Sam’s redstone, Purpled’s ability to create random toys, maybe we can even get people like Ponk and Alyssa! We just need to finish this. For Niki?” She ended her sentence almost like a question, letting the gods process everything she had just said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Purpled was the first to speak up. “For Niki!” he was still laughing a bit, holding his stomach slightly as he giggled. “For Niki.” Eret helped Skeppy up, snickering when the blue-haired god glared at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To Niki!” Sam chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To Niki!” Callahan typed in chat, his message appearing in the corner of everyone’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To Niki!” Karl jumped up, the glowing watches on his wrist shifting slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To Niki,” Skeppy said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Niki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the extension to the main hall was peaceful. They had finally built a door to get into the new animal sanctuary, officially attaching it to Niki’s workstation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eret was painting the walls to look like multiple land areas like sand and spruce biomes while Purpled and Skeppy placed the appropriate grass, bonemeal-ing the whole area. Sam and Puffy calmed down, composing themselves and filling the extremely large glass dome bowl they made with water and coral. Karl finally stopped goofing off and helped Callahan with the air section, making perches for parrots and other animals to stay on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When everyone finished, they took a break in the main hall, only slightly paying attention to prayers that got sent their way and actually doing their job. All of the gods celebrated by eating golden apples, happy that they had finally finished the extension/sanctuary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Another letter from Phil!!!” A message in the chat from Callahan grabbed everyone’s attention, everyone turning to where Callahan was standing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They watched as Callahan’s expression turned grim and he pulled out his floating keyboard (a feature that Fundy had </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be in Minecraft), typing something. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry guys, false alarm. Techno and Schlatt killed all of Niki’s animals…</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s the message.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone’s faces dropped, a few of the god’s dropping their celebratory golden apples.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill Techno.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna kill the death god?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH, MY GODS,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re kidding… you- you are kidding, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> pranking him when he gets back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate it here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goat man is DEAD when he gets back,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Groans were heard throughout the main hall. One day of work and it would all go to waste. At least they had bonded… right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Meanwhile on Minecraft… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright! Schlatt is back!” Phil took out his floating paper and quill, crossing out the other god’s name. “Last but not least; Ranboo.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>God!Puffy fact- She has shields floating around her and rotating like a blaze because haha get it she’s the protection god? Okay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. me perdonas?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back on Minecraft… they’re off collecting Quackity. Easier said than done.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Take a shot every time Quackity says "me perdonas?" /j</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re a psychopath”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ehh, I prefer ‘creative’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream and Techno were back at it again; fighting like a married couple (if the married couple were gods who were always on the verge of a divorce and got into physical fights almost every day). Dream wanted to go one direction, Techno wanted to go the other. A fight ensued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the fight got physical, small shoves and shoulder brushes accompanied the jarring silence. The only noises heard were awkward coughs from Tubbo or Tommy cracking a joke that made everyone chuckle, quickly stopping when T-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-ECHNO JUST SHOVED ME”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, it got to the point where Dream and Techno were complaining to Phil. Things like “He had it coming” and “He shoved me first”’s were thrown around. Bad had tried to defuse the situation multiple times, only results being the gods giving one another the cold shoulder before one of them would kick a rock their way, staring the argument all over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DID YOU JUST KICK DIRT ON M-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stopped in the middle of his argument. He was a few meters from the group, but they could all see his sudden confusion. “Cat got your tongue, Smiley?” Techno snickered, finally catching up to Dream. His ears flickered and he suddenly got the same puzzled expression, looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys okay?” Wilbur stopped strumming his guitar to look up at them, both having a face that gave “Where am I?” vibes. “You aren’t arguing. Somethings wrong.” Wilbur joked, Tommy, joining in. “There has been a disturbance in the force!” The gremlin demigod widened his eyes with mock seriousness, laughing along with Wilbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm. What?” Dream asked, scratching his fluffy blonde locks. He looked incredibly confused. Eventually, all of the other gods caught up, all of them having a sudden wave of confusion and uncertainty washing over them. The only one who wasn’t affected was Phil, who was confused for a different reason; </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘what’s going on?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Phil said, finally realizing what was going on. “I think we found Quackity, guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm… What are we doing here again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… Quackity?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh… is that a bee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh cool! Uh, er- did we find Quackity yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, Quackity’s powers had 0 effect on any of the gods, maybe they would forget what they were doing for a second, but nothing too serious. It didn’t affect Phil because, well, he had Quackity’s power too. Even if he was a bit rusty at it, his ultimately overpowered Quackity’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me perdonas?” The short god said, peeking his head out of the small dirt and gravel house he had made for himself. “AAAAAAAAH.” The door slammed in Phil’s face with a loud creak. Because it was an oak door, Phil could see Quackity retreat to the corner of the small hut, whispering a prayer in Spanish to himself, despite being a god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh- Quackity?” Phil said, knocking on the door once more, looking through the holes in the oak door. “HE’S NOT HOME!” He heard a voice from the other side of the door, clearly Quackity’s. Phil sighed and looked back at the other gods, seemingly in a dazed state, looking at their surroundings and clearly not knowing what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil happily turned around to see if Quackity had finally come around, smile turning into a frown as he saw that Quackity had changed his appearance- something that all of the gods were fully capable of- to his altar, someone he called ‘Mexican Dream.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity doubled over, laughing so hard that his green, white, and red mask came off, revealing his heterochromatic eyes, one green, one brown. The short god ran a hand through his hair. “Uh- Who’s Quackity? I-I’m Mexican Dre-” he was caught off by a wheeze that sounded like it hurt, once again doubling over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! We found Quackity!” Phil heard behind him. The voice didn’t sound confused, but it was obviously Wilburs, so- “Oh cool. Hey Quackity!” Tommy said, rushing over to the god who was still laughing. Ah, so when Quackity was happy, the confusion effect went away? Phil’s suspicions were confirmed when Quackity turned back to his regular form. His usual ‘:]’ was now a ‘:[,' all of the other gods quickly went back to a confused state and dazed quips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alright, all Phil had to do was get Quackity to be happy? Easy, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not easy. Quackity’s face seemed to be stuck frowning, not even making witty remarks when Phil’s attempts at getting Quakity to smile failed. All he really needed was Sapnap, who could tell Quackity to jump off a mountain with him and he would happily comply. He, Sapnap, and Karl had an interesting dynamic, that was for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a signed book appeared in front of him, obviously from Aether. The gold lining and perfectly engraved title gave it away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Signed by Callahan.,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Phil thought to himself. The book was about the progress of Niki’s animal shelter, animals still following the girl who was observing a flower as if she had never seen one in her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callahan. The god was interesting, that’s for sure. His power was randomness, which Phil actually didn’t mean to give him. He also spoke in chat, allowing him to talk to gods without actually speaking, also allowing him to talk to people without actually being near them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talking to people without actually being near them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Sapnap, come with me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What..? Why? What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, one step at a time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a flint and steel? Wait, I want the flint…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting Sapnap to move was less than easy, impossible, even. He was too distracted by random things, like a multicolored flower that reminded him of Karl, and pieces of flint next to random iron nuggets that were laying around; a perfect fire hazard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he was able to get Sapnap far enough so he could gain at least a little bit of awareness. “Oh, hey Phil,” Sapnap said, blinking a few times and taking in his surroundings. “Where’s everyone else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This might take a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll send him like ‘oh hey sexy aha’ or something?” Sapnap asked, leaning on a tree, a small flame in his hands threatening a forest fire. Phil sighed and quickly put out Sapnap’s fire, ignoring the younger god’s small “hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, just tell him something like ‘please come back to Aether with us’ or even a ‘we miss you’!” Phil rubbed his temples, even when he was out of his dazed state, Sapnap could be a bit dense. “Please, Sapnap. This is for Quackity!” His face screamed ‘I’m begging you,’ and he was practically on his hands and knees at this point. Sapnap sighed, muttering “‘Hey sexy would have been funnier…” and pulling up his keyboard, typing in his message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, me perdonas?” Quackity tapped Phil’s shoulder, frown turned into a smile. “Alright! I’ll go with you!” As if a spell had been broken, all of the gods around them sighed in relief as if they hadn’t exhaled in years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What- What just happened?” Dream gasped, brows furrowed in confusion. All the other gods shrugged, panting a bit as well. “Uh- So we got Quackity back?” Wilbur asked, scratching his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Quackity threw his arm over a giggling Sapnap. “Yeah, I’m gonna send a letter to everyone in Aether that we only need 2 people now!” Phil smiled brightly, 2 pieces of paper coming up. One Quill scratched out Quackity’s name while one wrote the letter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We just got Quackity back! We only have Schlatt and Ranboo left… make sure the pen is ready! -Philza”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m not too proud of this one lmao,, anyway- God!Quackity fact- When Quackity feels any negative emotion, whether it be anger, sadness, etc., people (or gods) around him feel immense confusion (except for Phil, as demonstrated in this fic).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Jschlatt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting Schlatt back was easier than expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just played Minecraft for 5 hours while looping “Bumble Bee” and “Barbie Girl”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All of the gods complained and whined as they walked through the Nether, the heat making their hair stick to their foreheads and clothes to become soaked in their own sweat. Even on the Nether Roof, it was still hot as hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil tried to pacify the gods by telling them random stories that came to mind; How he killed Herobrine, the infinite water source myth, and how humans somehow use doors to breathe underwater. The stories only kept them content for a small while, however, and he eventually ran out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been following a path of broken bedrock, a block no one but Phil and Schlatt could break, Phil obviously not the one to do so in this case. The thing about the Nether roof is, when you’re up there, you’re UP THERE, all the heat from the bottom of the Nether going upwards, making it one of the hottest places in the Nether. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally stopped when they reached a large crater that could put any ravine on Minecraft to shame. Niki had to stop the animals that were following her from falling into the pit, Tommy and Tubbo jumped in, and even Dream and Techno stopped fighting to gape at the size of the pit. Even George was awake for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream, make me some binoculars, I’m gonna look for him,” Sapnap- the only god unbothered by the Nether due to his powers- said, reaching his hand out to the masked god, asking for the item. Dream rolled his eyes (although you can’t see it under his mask) and started creating the clay. The creation clay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He formed the binoculars- an invention Fundy hadn’t yet sent to the humans- and handed them to Sapnap, also making one green and one red for him and Techno, ignoring the anarchist's snarky remark; “Thanks smiley.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do ya see anything?!” Tommy yelled from deep within the pit, picking up small bits of bedrock that were just laying around so he could brag to others about it later. Phil sighed as a wolf nudged his leg and jumped in the pit to join Tommy and Tubb; still no Schlatt in sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” He sighed, lowering his goggles. “No’pe wh- what?” A drunken voice slurred from behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Phil screamed and quickly turned back to the obviously drunk ‘stranger’, grabbing his hand when he stumbled down slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Schlatt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’ wanna go back up there'' Schlatt sniffed loudly and wiped his nose, yelling too loud when a rabbit hopped on his lap. “Why’re there so many aminals?” The drunk god asked, ignoring Wilbur’s snicker at his mispronunciation. “Niki brought them here,” Techno lightly floated down to where Schlatt sat in the pit. “I’ve been resisting the urge to kill them for like- 3 days now.” He wiped some sweat from his forehead and rested his head on his hand, bored out of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, there’s NO WAY I’m goin’ back up there,” Schlatt says. “You’ll have to do some MAJOR convincing for that.” He said, head drooping down as he seemingly passed out (he didn’t).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Techno said next to him, smiling creepily. “I think I have an idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza pulled out his magical floating quill again, comforting a now sobbing Niki who was poofing out random animals and plants at a rapid rate, extremely distressed. He sighed as he crossed out Schlatts name, tuning out the maniacal laughter, the crackling of a fire, and noises of dying animals behind him. He then pulled out another sheet of frayed paper, cringing when Niki let out a particularly loud sob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry guys, false alarm. Techno and Schlatt killed all of Niki’s animals…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Niki man.</p><p>God!Mcyt fact. The gods of creation- Dream, Niki, Tubbo, Phil- are able to make things without the clay, but with it it’s more accurate. That's why here, Niki started “poofing” out random animals on accident. Sometimes she just kinda.. poofs em' out. idk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. somewhere over the Ranboo 1/3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting Ranboo back is going to be a bit harder than expected (1/3)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nt: Ugrhdwhbdjew I’ve been dreading writing this chapter cos there’s like three parts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Getting Ranboo back from the end was going to suck, seeing as it was made to contain the only being that would even consider disobeying the gods, killing multiple humans that tried to slay it because of this. The Ender Dragon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had all turned to Dream for help, seeing as he could not only create the things he needed but had the most experience with ‘speedrunning’. Dream was forced- Dream kindly made the things they needed; Netherite tools and armor, copious amounts of steak, arrows of harming, bows, etc. Anything you could ever need to defeat the dragon, they had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a fatal flaw in their plan, however.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream was laying on the floor, groaning and complaining to Sapnap about how his “fingers are cramping so baaaaad” and how it “feels like my head is gonna explode…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Basically, even gods get tired sometimes. Especially when providing for other gods. Now, instead of having everyone ready to fight in the end, they had the one person who knew the most about the dragon getting coaxed into a deep sleep by George so he wouldn’t have to experience any more pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, the good thing was that they had the literal god of death! All he had to do was look at the dragon and it would collapse, easy enough! That's what they thought until they asked Dream (He had been the one to make the dragon because he thought it sounded “cool” and not Niki because she “didn’t think it was a good idea.” Turns out Niki was right) who burst out wheezing, grasping his chest and calming a worried Sapnap when he winced in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The reason why the dragon took so long wasn’t cos it was big- I mean yeah that was a factor but-” He started wheezing again, once more grasping his stomach and gasping for air, taking off his mask and looking the ‘Blood God’ right in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It took so long cos I made sure Techno couldn’t get near him. It’s god-proof.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream was now asleep, unable to answer any more questions about the dragon. Techno was currently trying his best not to chop the creation god’s head off, pacing around the room trying to come up with a plan with the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so what? I can’t kill it, but you guys can just use your powers!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s god proof, Techno,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will Dreams supplies work, they are made by him- a god- after all,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would he expect to go in there with HIS supplies if he knew they wouldn’t work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, are we fighting the dragon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quackity! We’ve been over this 10 times!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was scurrying around, putting armor on and doing target practice on silverfish that popped out of the walls and creepers that appeared, marveling at the efficiency of Dream’s arrows. They were set.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil was about to put the last eye in, everyone around him ready to go in and defeat the Ender Dragon. All scared, despite not really being able to die… technically. Philza gulped as he pulled up his inventory and grabbed the last eye, reaching down to put it in its slot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cliffhanger because I’m evil yk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. somewhere over the Ranboo 2/3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting Ranboo back is going to be a bit harder than expected (2/3)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m describing Dream XD as the Dream XD design on Twitter by @SAD_istfied!! Always credit artists, even if it's just in fics!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza’s head snapped up at the sound of a more familiar voice, slightly distorted. It sounded exactly like Dream, only with a slight static-y sound in the back of its voice, kind of sounding like the sound of the noise you hear when opening a nether portal. It was Dream XD.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream XD, protector of the ender portal. Not so much of a god as he was a deity (as in not a god, but a supernatural creature). The god pulled up a flickering screen in front of him, pointed tentacle-like things coming from the end of its cape typing something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Its unnamed face looked up, using a hexagonal sphere to close the screen. “You shouldn’t be here, you know this.” It looked across the crowd of gods, eye eventually landing on Dream. “What did you do to him?” Its pointed limbs moved the gods over so it could make it’s way to Dream. “George. You made him sleep. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the god’s stepped back as it’s voice became more static-y, Phil hid Tommy and Tubbo behind him, shielding them from the angered deity. Niki started proofing out butterflies, some of them landing on Techno, making them die instantly. George held Sapnap’s hand tightly, saying a silent prayer to Puffy- god of protection, smiling when a shield only visible to gods and deity’s appeared before them; Puffy had answered his prayer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have gotten direct orders from Dream to protect this fortress and have for 8 trillion years,” A pointed limb pulled out another hexagonal sphere, this one a crimson color and not electric blue like the last. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t plan to fail now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil quickly popped in the last eye, catching the entity off guard, slightly lowering its pointy tentacle thing. “GO IN! NOW!” Phil made sure every god was in before jumping in himself, silently thanking Puffy as a pulse of energy came from the sphere the entity was holding, shields slightly cracking, but holding and giving him enough time to also hop in the portal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was glad to see that by the time they were in, the dragon was already at half health, he was not so glad to see Dream XD also coming through the portal, permanently neutral face somehow full of rage as it came closer to the grip of gods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon now had 50 hp, less than half of its health.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>40 hp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>30 hp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>20 hp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil’s smile turned to a frown as he turned around from the dragon's health bar, feeling the heat of… something on his back. His vision faltered as his human body couldn’t take the heat anymore, other gods around hims’ vision also going blurry, forcing their attention on the now expanding hexagonal sphere that Dream XD held. It had read and cyan sparks coming off of it, almost looking like the meteor that caused the glitch to will creepers into existence. It was huge, is what I’m trying to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil tried his best to bring protective shields over everyone, just like Puffy did for them. Unfortunately, prayers couldn’t be heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>answered in the end, they were stuck with Phil’s rusty protection skills. Flickering ‘invisible’ shields weren’t enough to save the god’s human body or consciousness’ as the flaming sphere finally burst and all the gods fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world seemed to go black for a moment.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“A-another c-cliffha-hanger u-uwu??” Yes shut up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. somewhere over the Ranboo 3/3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting Ranboo back was harder than expected (3/3)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The final ‘real’ chapter. You’ll see what I mean soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Phil woke up to the sound of… purring? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Purring</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like a cat’s way of lulling you to sleep, a gentle lullaby that was sweet like honey and tasted like hibiscus tea. Ironically, he- and a few other gods- started waking up to the sound, other god’s following his lead as the sound of a tea kettle hissing woke everyone up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few startled screams and shuffling were heard, as well as groans and “5 more minutes”’s. Phil chuckled and rubbed his eyes, confused. Was it all a dream?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about XD, guys,” A voice in front of him spoke. It brought him to full consciousness, looking at the male in front of him, petting a cat. Looking down, Phil noticed he was in an unfamiliar bed, shuffling a bit and trying to find his bearings. “Your human bodies couldn’t handle the blast and…” Phil watched as Dream trailed off, the strokes on the cat growing smaller and smaller. “Gah! I just wish I would have been awake!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it wasn’t a dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did we win?” Quackity asked from beside him, also extremely confused about what was going on (more than usual, anyway). A few murmurs were heard among the gods. Phil had also been wondering that, did the dragon die from the blast? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you guys won,” Everyone's attention was put on the hybrid in front of them. “RANBOO!” Niki screamed, running up to him for a hug. He laughed and returned the hug, smiling as a few other god’s joined the warm embrace. “So- where are we?” Niki said, looking up at Ranboo, confused as all of the other gods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uhm… I came here to help remember my powers and uh-” Ranboo’s eyes trailed up to the semi-transparent name tag above him. It flickered once, twice, and there it appeared. “Ranboo, god of the End.” A few of the gods gasped and Phil smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here uh, let me introduce myself again. Hi! I’m Ranboo, god of the End!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo was now sobbing in Phil’s arms, tears of happiness for remembering his powers mixed with tears of sadness, sorry that he had the rest of the god’s go through that. “Sh… It’s okay! No ones mad… I’m actually happy!” Ranboo looked up at him, confused as to why Phil would be happy in such a situation. The blast from XD’s powers was strong enough to keep all of the god’s bedridden, who would be happy in a situation like this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil chuckled. “We got you back, and you learned your powers! That must be why XD let you in…” The last part was a mutter, but Ranboo didn’t pry any further, he was just happy to get his friends- no- his family back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil- no- everyone was happy that it was no longer quiet. No matter how much they hated constant bickering between Dream and Schlatt, or when Tommy teased George about falling asleep at his workstation, it just wasn’t the same without them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was perfect.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“So… what happened to XD?” Quackity scratched his head and looked around, kind of nervous, just in case the entity was nearby.</p><p>“Oh, I took care of him!” Dream said with a bright smile, still petting his cat.</p><p>“What does that mean, Dream?”</p><p>“Look!”</p><p>Dream held the cat up, making it hiss and open its mouth, long pointed tentacles came out through the cat's mouth, flailing around as if trying to find a nearby victim.</p><p>“Who’s a good girl? It’s you! Yes you are! Aww.” Dream cooed at the cat who started purring again. That would explain the cat's missing eye and tenancy to scratch everyone who wasn’t Dream.</p><p>All of the gods looked at a content Dream, playing with the deadly cat (who he had renamed patches), concerned for the creations god’s well being.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Genesis (BONUS CHAPTER)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The very beginning (BONUS CHAPTER)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay! Bonus chapter! Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Phil had no idea where he came from. He had no idea what these bright blinking things were around him, or why it burned to touch them, but no matter how many times he did touch them he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> get hurt. As in he didn’t physically get hurt, it stung, but there was no sting mark. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’ll call them… Stars.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He decided. Why was he like those bright blinking things… those stars? He was like an aura, a soul. Not quite like these so-called “Stars,” but quite close. He was bright, had a ‘center’, and glowed a lime-ish green hue, tones of mossy green in the mix of his hue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him about 10 trillion years to realize how lonely he was. His new so-called ‘humans’ were starting to bore him. All they knew was eat, sleep, fight. A neverending cycle of war and inventions, all his doing. Maybe he needed a helper. Someone to keep the peace. He took out a piece of what he liked to call ‘clay’. He molded some pieces so thin they replicated the light that surrounded him, molding it so it perfectly encaptured what he was.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘I’ll call him BBH. He can choose what that stands for.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Bad boy Halo’ was the name the younger god had decided on, also not knowing why he was here. All he knew what he had a purpose, and that this so-called ‘Phil’ was his maker. He wasn’t completely hopeless, though. This ‘Phil’ gave him a name and a personality. Kind of ironic, he’s the new god of peace with the name ‘Bad Boy Halo.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Phil had made a place for all of the gods to stay. The god’s that he had made over a few trillion years, and now they were all standing around, waiting for Phil to make a new one. Everyone chimed in; Schlatt- the newest god- said that he should be the god of creation so he could “piss him off with my destruction,” and all of the other gods agreed, for different reasons, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the god was made, he emitted a lime green hue, similar to his, but not quite. Quite boring, compared to one of the other gods’ named Karl’s multicolor light, but still a nice color. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should call him Dream,” Another one of the newer gods pitched in; God of sleep, George. Phil let out a hearty chuckle, of course, it would be George to suggest such a name. “Okay George,” He said. “His name will be Dream,” Phil said, finishing up the last detail on the clay. Everyone squinted when the god came to life, flashing a few times and revealing the new god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi! My name is Dream. Um… Do you know what I’m doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone gathered around, new human feet pitter-pattering as they came over to Dream. It had been 1 trillion years since the last god- Tubbo- was made. “Hm… He’ll have a red hue,” Dream said, shaping the clay to take on the forms that they used to have, Dream giving them human bodies for fun. They ended up keeping them because they liked them so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Name him Tommy!” God of fire, Sapnap, chimed in, standing on his tip-toes to look over Niki, who was also watching the making of a new god. “Yeah! And give him a British accent.” George, the god of sleep said, also tiptoeing to get a good look at the new god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream snickered at his best friend’s antics. “Alright, Tommy with a British accent!” he finished shaping the soul-like thing, squinting a little as it flashed a lime green and revealed a red god, seemingly confused. “Hey, my name’s Tommy. I am so very confused right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if they were gods, they still had human bodies, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Wilbur came into the main hall, strumming a grand and somber tune on his harp, shivering, and sitting on the grand white couch that sat next to the painted wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fundy,” The god of creation complained, wrapped in multiple blankets. “Make something up to like, warm us up… or something.” He also sat on the couch next to Wilbur, shivering like if he stopped he would have to duel with Technoblade without a shield.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, fireplace?” Fundy asked, explaining when both of the gods looked at him in confusion, raising one eyebrow at the inventor. “Basically a contained fire in this pretty stone thing that puts like, heat onto you.” He explained. Dream looked at the 9 tailed fox, unamused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds stupid, give it to the humans.” He said, wrapping the blankets around himself even tighter. Fundy rolled his eyes and sent off the idea, upset that dream didn’t like it. “Okay uh- Oh! Here’s one!” The fox let his mind wander, allowing his brain to come up with ideas as if he were skimming through a book. “Cuddling!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After explaining, Dream was about to protest but was interrupted by Technoblade coming in the room and giving Wilbur a hug. “So all we gotta do is share body heat? Sounds fine to me.” He said, pulling Dream into the hug, stealing the shorter male’s warmth, and getting comfortable. Dream’s protests were once again interrupted by Wilbur who was now strumming a content tune; “HEY GUYS GET OVER HERE AND GET INTO THIS CUDDLING STUFF!” He said, burying his face into the warmth of Techno’s cape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stopped squirming and complaining when George and Sapnap joined, surprised to find himself comfy doing this so-called ‘cuddling’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil chuckled when he walked into all of the god's 'cuddling’, as Fundy had called it, a mug of coffee in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AND YOU!” Phil pointed an accusing finger at one of the demigods. “YOU CAN’T EVEN REMEMBER YOUR OWN POWERS?” a shaky hand ran through his hair. The gods had pulled a prank that went a little too far, along with the stress of this new ‘plague’ that Philza had put on Minecraft, he was fuming, taking out all of his frustrations onto the rest of the gods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Dream started. By the time Philza had realized what he had done, it was too late. “I’m gonna head to Minecraft for a bit, calm down for a while, or, something.” Said god turned his head around, hiding tears. He rushed to type in coords, all the other gods who had gotten scolded following his lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too…”’s and “Yeah, same”’s were heard throughout the hallway. Eventually, all of the gods were on Minecraft, needing ‘a while’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza cringed at the silence of the room…</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OOOOH HAHAHA- I think this might be the first angst I wrote for this *remembers literally every other chapter on this fic* oh wait nvm.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. this ones for all the marbles (BONUS CHAPTER)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>how do i even summarize this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Omg another bonus chapter? Yellow Date (Moth) is so kind and gracious and sexy!” Why thank you totally real reader that 100% isn’t me :D!!</p><p> </p><p>CW// for Quackity throwing up lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All the gods gathered around as the god of money- Mr. Beast, he called himself- gathered all of the gods to the main hall. Murmurs were heard as the rich god pulled out a flying holographic leaderboard, gold sparkles gathered at his feet as he floated and scattered around when the board showed a name ‘Mr. Beast- 1st Place’ it flickered on for all the gods to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! I’m glad you were all able to make it!” He stated, still floating a few inches above the earth. “What is this, Beast?” Tommy said from in the crowd. Tommy wasn’t known for his patience. Beast’s eye twitched and his smile flattered, trying to keep it up for the sake of this event.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Tomathy,” That earned a scoff and a few giggles, “I’m giving away more money!” Beast pulled a coin out of nowhere, smirking when the rest of the god’s eyes widened at his party trick. “I’ve hidden special Schlatt coins- thanks Schlatt- all throughout the main hall! Find them and I’ll give you money, and you’ll make your way up the leaderboard! 1st place wins 888 octillion gold coins,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd gasped at the size of the prize, a few peeking over shoulders to try and find coins early. “Some coins are worth more points than others, they look like-” The leaderboard flickered, turning into an image of a purple Schlatt coin. “This!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some coins, however, are faulty! You won’t be able to tell which ones are which, however, and when you turn them in, I’ll reveal them to you! So be careful!” Mr. Beast demonstrated the power of faulty coins with an example on the floating leaderboard, one animated player turning in a faulty coin and losing all of their points. A few of the gods in the small crowd gasped, none wanting that to happen to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last but not least, you CAN steal coins! So watch out for that,” Beast smiled as a few of the gods eyed each other and moved away from people they were suspicious of, despite the game not starting. “You have 60 Minecraft minutes. Any questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, can you repeat all of that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can there be teams?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only up to 5 people!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Your name is #1 on the leaderboard already! That's not fair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be participating, and the board was randomized. Whoever gains the most points will make it to #1 anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we go now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The game started when I said ‘any questions’! Go, go, go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made all of the gods scattered, Karl using his time manipulation to his advantage, only to be scolded by Mr. Beast. “Oh yeah! And no powers allowed!” This made all of the gods groan, so used to using their powers to get out of ‘situations’ like this one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Tubbo! We gotta win this!” Tommy smiled, looking for nearby coins. He celebrated silently as he saw one flicker into existence. “So now we know that they’re hidden, probably multiple 8-minute invis pots!” Tubbo said, picking up the coin. Tommy popped up from under the table he was in, holding a couple of Schlatt coins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, man! We’re gonna be rich Tubbo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, guys! We got this all we gotta do is find a few coins? How hard can that be!” Dream said, looking under a wooden table for coins. “Found one!” Sapnap said, somehow on the top of a pillar, holding a coin in between his thumb and pointer, showing off the shiny exterior. “A rare one!” George whisper-shouted to Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, this is easy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All we gotta do is find some coins? Easy enough.” Techno had his hands in his pockets, barely looking around. “Techno! You actually have to help us!” Philza said, actually bending down and getting into corners, using effort to find coins along with Ranboo. “Yeah! You never help u-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Found one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, everyone! Time’s up!” Beast said, snapping, making multiple hidden coins come to him, just missing a few of the gods’ faces as they flew to his hand. “You have 3 minutes to now cash in all of your coins!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream Team with 69 coins- nice- 15 of them rare, putting them at 129000 points in 1st place (currently)!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arctic Empire with 59 coins, 15 being rare! That brings them to 134000 points, taking 1st place (currently)!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Muffinteers with 50 coins, 3 of them being rare and- oh no!- one faulty! 5000-100=49900! Luckily, they have 3 rare coins, bringing them at 64900 points in 2nd place (currently)!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The [totally] Not Clingy Duo comes in with-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beast was interrupted by Quackity coming up to the stage, groaning and talking about how much his stomach hurts. Beast cringed and tried to push him off the stage, not wanting to deal with Quackity's... Quackity-ness. “Beast, my stomach hurts-” He was rudely interrupted by a stream of gold coming out of his mouth, coins in the crudely beautiful mix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone watched in shock as they realized Quackity had been eating coins, his short human body unable to hold them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- Uh-” Beast quickly counted all of the coins. “QUACKITY HAS 6969420 COINS!! 69 BEING RARE!” Beast looked at the pile of gold with wide eyes, going over the money once more. Being the god of money, one of his powers was being able to count gold nuggets, iron nuggets, coins, anything of the sort extremely fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gods looked at their coins, realizing it was nothing compared to the amount that Quackity had consumed. “Um… With 6969765000 points, Quackity takes the lead (currently).” A very disturbed Beast changed the leaderboard, showing that Quackity was in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone sat on the large winding couch, glaring at a now rich Quackity. “He doesn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> how to use money! He’s just… eating it again!” Dream grumpily sunk down in his chair, Sapnap and George joining him. “That was so gross by the way, Quackity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, I’m rich now…! I think.” Everyone collectively groaned again, sinking further into the plush white couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh, wait! So the point of the game was to collect coins?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“UGH!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno ended up having to restrain Dream from twisting Quackity’s head off, Quackity was now worth about 900 octillion dollars, and no one was happy about it. Sounds like a normal day in Aether to me.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>why did I make this? lol. Also yes omg name reveal!! My name is moth. (you would know that if u already followed me on Twitter 😡😡 YellowDate69)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. welcome to Aether (BONUS CHAPTER)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New god!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy opened his eyes slowly, confused as to why he knew what eyes were and why it was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn bright</span>
  </em>
  <span>! He squinted and looked around him, surrounded by multiple people that kinda looked like him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, my name’s Tommy. I am so very confused right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the gods around him- gods? Was he a god?- laughed and pulled him into a hug. Why did he have no idea what was going on and every idea what was going on at the same time. Its like he existed as nothingness then was sculpted into nothingness into… something-ness?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he just said, it was extremely confusing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tommy! Welcome to Aether. Here, let's give you a tour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” The god with the mask started, “Is the main hall. It’s probably a bit confusing, but I’m sure you can feel it in you, the fact that you’re the god of chaos,” The god with the mask removed the veil semi transparent white from his head and took the mask off. “This is a bit formal, no?” His formal white and gold robes with green accents seemed to... </span>
  <em>
    <span>glitch</span>
  </em>
  <span> into something more comfy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy wondered if he could glitch some new clothes on too. He could, and he did. What seemed like silk clothing crafted by the gods (they were clothing crafted by the gods, actually) turned to a semi-red T-shirt with white sleeves under it and beige pants. “Cool!” He said, looking at his new clothes. “Pretty cool!” The masked god smiled back. “Here’s your station, all you have to do is cause chaos- when needed, everything's a part of this weird plan Phil has- on Minecraft!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His ‘station’ had a small window, giving him a view of someone. The human was selling wheat in a market. Tommy curiously touched the glass, tapping it a few times. He laughed when the human suddenly threw the wheat at the buyer, screaming something. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chaos</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minecraft?” He finally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's the world we’re looking after, you wanna see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The god with the smile mask brought him over to a large window, giving them a full few of a floating block thing. It looked like a cube-shaped marble- if that even made sense- and had blues, greens, and whites on it, it was rotating and surrounded by these floating balls of light. “What are those floaty light thingies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We call em’ stars. This group of people on earth made what we call a root- Aster- and we just kinda, y’know. A</span>
  <em>
    <span>ster</span>
  </em>
  <span>, A</span>
  <em>
    <span>star</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Tommy giggled at the beginning of the word “Ass.” He said out loud, laughing at the way it sounded. The god in the mask looked at him, sort of shocked, but started laughing with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Ather, kid.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“I am not a kid!”</p><p> </p><p>(the last chapter might take a while ^^; pls be patient!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Authors Notes :D!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Afterthoughts for the Minecraft God AU by The_Yellow_Date :)!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is just an analysis of everything that happens in this fic! I really want to see people making small chapters using this AU, so please comment on this chapter and give me the title (make sure it's on ur account lol) so I can see it!! (and credit me).</p><p>Also i am NOT checking spelling for this please bear with me o_o</p><p>ALSO ALSO sorry for the late upload?? I tried to grind this out asap but,, THAT obviously didn't work lmfao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alright! That was a rollercoater of emotions :D!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess… I’ll start with the god’s powers so if anyone wants to make their own fics or something with this it is easier (although i dont think anyone actually will lmao).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll go over their powers briefly then explain a few things that I don’t think were gone over enough in the story ^^;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza: Phil was the first god, first being to exist. He has all of the gods powers and more, but as he got older he started getting lonely and decided to make more using his powers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of their use of human bodies (including human brains) his skills (that have been passed on to other gods) started to become forgotten and he’s gotten worse at them, but it doesn’t really matter because the gods are there anyway lol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think most of this was gone over pretty well in the story, especially </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fundy’s chapter</span>
  </em>
  <span> (Chapter 6) and was slightly covered in part 2 (i think) of </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere over the Ranboo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream/Niki/Tubbo/Phil: I’m grouping them together because their powers are extremely similar and I think I didn’t do a good enough job differentiating them in the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream can make anything, including animals and other life, but as demonstrated in </span>
  <em>
    <span>catching a Dream</span>
  </em>
  <span> (and in the tags; Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF))</span>
  <span> he is obviously not that confident in his powers. He had Phil create Niki and Tubbo because of his insecurity of his animal skills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something I thought was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> random in the story was Niki poofing out animals but only in the last few chapters, so I wanted to explain that in a way that isn’t briefly in the chapter notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With gods like Dream- maybe even Fundy if you squint- they have to put in slight effort to do their jobs. Dream has to mold his clay and Fundy has to go through his never ending thoughts to send one off to humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t explain very well that they don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do this, but it makes things more precise. Thus, Niki is able to poof out animals by accident. E.I: Dream </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> just make a teddy bear out of nothing in a matter of seconds, but by doing that it would just be average.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something else I really didn’t cover was Niki and Tubbo having very similar powers. Basically, Niki is the god who allows birth, fertility, and can make plants + animals, while Tubbo can only make animals. I definitely did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to give an example of Niki’s birth in the story- that would just feel weird to me- but I tried to explain somewhere in the notes I believe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This also ties in with the gods manifesting which will be explained more thoroughly in this chapter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George: I think I did pretty well explaining George. He’s tired and droopy, and my art style even developed on the thought of that droopy-ness in his eyes (YellowDate69 on Twitter- for an example of my art totally not self-promo in the middle of a chapter ahaha…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, he really ties in with that manifesting stuff that the gods do, so just hold on for that :)!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: Someone else with a simple power that I think I did well explaining. Fire can come out of any surface on his body, and if he wills, while looking at something he wants on fire- it just will go on fire. That’s literally it lmao, sorry Sapitus Napitus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Badboyhalo: BAD!! His powers are interesting to me and were definitely not represented enough in his chapter, or in any of the chapters D:!! I wish I had added him to more plots other than telling people off when cursing lol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basically he just manifests peace into the humans. How kind &lt;33333.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommyinnit: Tommy’s powers are actually so interesting to me, but are also grouped in with manifestation. Basically just chaos manifested into the humans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy: Again with the manifestation, only there's a little more to it. After thinking a little about his character, I decided to add something interesting. When he comes up with inventions, they kinda go by in his head really fast all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to base this off like those spinny things you see in game shows or gambling places- the ones where you put in money, pull a lever, and it spins and you have to match all three slots (if someone could comment wtf that game is called that would be great T_T).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then kind of like a banker going through stacks or something, he pulls out a single thought and manifests it to the humans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur: He is one of the only gods that doesn’t have a HUGE role with manifestation. A good analogy for it would probably be; you know when you have phases in taste in music? Like for me it was like: Pop; Vocaloid; and now it’s Mother mother, Wilbur soot, and Lemon Demon. So for Wilbur, he has the same thing, but it's more important just wait this will make sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Historically, music has changed. Like old ye times had jigs, the 1800’s had classical music and white people who thought they were better than everyone else, and now we have more electronic music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Wilbur has phases in music, so do the humans. So like when Wilbur was a teenager and dyed a single strand of his hair an ugly pink while telling Phil it ‘wasn’t a phase’ all of the humans on  would probably be rocking out to My Chemical Romance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe one day he had to listen to classical music and found he liked it, so now all the humans are twerking to Motzart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, his mood affects the intensity of the music in that period of time, so when he’s mad- My Chemical Romance songs are suddenly way more bass boosted, and yk what? The humans just vibe with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity: I don’t even think he understands his powers. This one is literally just Tommy’s but confusion and also his emotions affect the impact of his confusion. Say he manifested confusion onto like- Pikachu or something (just an example).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ash Ketchum tells Pikachu to do a thunderbolt and he's confused (Let's say Quackity is happy in this situation), maybe he’d do an electro ball and call it a day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Ash tells Pikachu to do thunderbolt and he's confused (Let’s say Quackity is feeling a strong emotion like anger or sadness in this situation) he would do thunderbolt- but to the wrong team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully this made sense XD.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: Just death. His powers just manifest onto humans that he wants dead. Also- depending on his mood, that's how powerful they are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Say he was hanging out with Dream in Niki’s new animal shelter and a butterfly landed on him while he’s angry. The butterfly would die instantly and Dream would hit him and they’d get in a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he’s happy- he just won a duel and Dream is mad or smth- a butterfly lands on him and gets sick, but lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another example would be in his manifestation; when he kills someone on Minecraft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let's say he’s happy in this situation- the person who he’s manifesting death onto dies in their sleep, peacefully and can’t feel a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if he’s in a bad mood- THE PERSON WAKES UP TAKES  SIP OF WATER THE WATER WAS POISONED OH NO THERES NO MILK NEARBY HE STEPS ON A LEGO TRIPS AND FALLS OFF THE STAIRS INTO HIS WIFES ROOM AND SHE HAS TO WATCH AS HE DIES.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So yeah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt: I don’t think there's much to explain here. He want’s something destroyed? It's gone. Has a bit to do with manifestation :]!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret: Eret is one of the people who really didn’t get a lot of plot. Basically his power is choosing who has the most power- a lot to do with manifesting. One person is in power and there are multiple variables that Eret can control; like a parasite of sorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can make everyone hate the person in power, he can make the power get to the person's head, etc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy: He just manifests prank ideas into the humans heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purpled: I really wanted to add Purpled into the story; he’s literally so funny and I never see him in any fics &gt;:(!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His powers are kinda like Fundy’s; he can come up with games in his head as Fundy comes up with invention idea’s in his. He picks one out then sends it to the humans. That's basically it, sorry Purpled lmao.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Awesamdude: He holds the power to give all of the humans the ability to use redstone properly. When he was made, Phil was the one making all of the inventions, but now that Fundy does things like sticky pistons exist and it's just so confusing. Poor Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still wonderful at his job, and his knowledge ‘updates’ whenever Fundy makes a new invention that includes redstone, like the Dream SMP wiki when literally anything happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Puffy: I just HAD to make Puffy the god of protection, and I wish I got to showcase her powers more :(!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I really liked the idea of her being the god of protection because of how much of a protective mother figure she is to so many people on the SMP.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I also could not get the idea of someone being a god of protection with the design like a blaze with shields rotating around them!! I just thought that would be so cool and I totally should have included that more into the story!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel really good about the way I represented prayer into the story (chapter 11/12 I believe). When someone prays for protection and Puffy answers, ‘invisible’ (only the gods can see them) shields pop up and protect them from whatever they need protection from. She can change how well the shields work on a scale from 1-10.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>1 would be a weak shield that breaks after a few hits while 10 is the shield she gave to the gods while fighting DreamXD; almost unbreakable. I used that to showcase how powerful XD was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callahan: I really had no idea to incorporate this muffin into the story. His randomness and lack of speaking was really the only thing I really went over in this story. But I have a feeling his powers are kinda like Miraculous Ladybug maybe; Someone prays for something- anything, and Callahan answers it. They get something random and it’s their job to figure out how to use it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl: TURN BACK TIME. WOAH OH, GOTTA HIT REWIND- sorry that song hits SO hard ong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl can literally just manipulate time, he’s not really a god that gets prayed to, but more of a god that helps Minecraft. Maybe he would get a prayer from a human in school asking him to hurry the lecture up or smth idk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo: He’s just the god of the end. That is all. {Ranboo prince of the End AU soon O_O?? [lol no i'm too lazy 4 that (unless… no jk someone else do that the idea is </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>)]}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alright, I WAS gonna do easter eggs for this bit- but I feel like Prayer/Manifestation would be a better thing to do next so I don’t immediately drop the memory of who tf had manifestation/prayer powers etc etc wtv. I did a TRASH job at explaining both of these topics in the story in order to keep it short n sweet, so uh here u go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Manifestation: Manifestation is basically the gods putting their wills onto the humans. I’ll do an example with Fundy:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remember when in </span>
  <em>
    <span>finding Fundy</span>
  </em>
  <span> (god that’s a stupid name) he sent that one thought off to the humans so they could invent it? It’s like that. The god’s want the humans to do something, so they send off their thoughts/manifestations to the humans to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So if Fundy had an invention- lets say the invention was that one microwave in </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Amzing World of Gumball</span>
  </em>
  <span>- He would think of the invention first, pick the invention out of all of the ideas he has, then send it off to a human who would then get the idea, maybe patent it, then create it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Tommy wanted a human to trash a wedding, he would think of the exact way that human would trash that wedding, send the thought off to the human, then the human would trash the wedding; another thing Tommy can do is spontaneously manifest. If he wanted the human to cause chaos right that moment, he would just send the thought of chaos to the human and they would do whatever chaotic thing that seemed right at the moment (e.i if they were near a water fountain or smth they would scream and jump in the fountain idk).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prayer: There are obviously going to be some religious humans on Minecraft. Some of them will think there is one god, some will think there are many. In this case the ‘correct’ belief would be all of the gods, but who am I to judge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have this thought of all of the gods having a golden phone at their workstation to answer prayers. It like rings and someone on the other line is like “Forgive me prime god, for I have sinned.” and the person who answered is like “</span>
  <em>
    <span>L</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and they get their sins cleared idk i just work here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An example of how prayer would work would most likely be through a system of random telephone lines that you go through when praying. And example might be someone prays to Captain Puffy for protection against Monokuma or smth (I need to stop making this stupid fricking references… ALSO SPOILERS FOR DANGANRONPA 1 IN THE NEXT PART!!!) and Puffy would ‘answer’ with like a weak shield. (Plot twist that person is Leon from the first game and that's why it took so long for him to die while being pummeled by baseballs)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(SPOILERS OVER EDBHEWHB)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regrets and writing process, I have a lot for this story, actually. I don’t regret the story itself, more of the plot around it that might not have been explained and small bits and pieces that possibly don’t make sense. I tried my best to fix those in the chapter notes but… nah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The writing process is something that I think deserves a literal prize dude I’m so proud of myself for this one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regrets: </span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>I REGRET NOT ADDING ANTFROST SO MUCHHHHHHH!!!!! I wasn’t even thinking about it at the time.</span></li>
<li><span>Something else I regret is not planning this story out as much as I should have.</span></li>
<li><span>Not using Grammarly.</span></li>
<li><span>Stressing myself out over posting times!!!</span></li>
<li><span>I write my backups on a Google doc. Those are more of a “draft” and I briefly skim over it when I put it in the submission part for the ao3 thing idk how to explain it but yeah that thing,, I then fix a few mistakes i find… Sometimes I go through the drafts and find mistakes but I already posted them and people have already seen the mistakes so what's the point of fixing ittttt,,,, I really need a beta reader ^^;</span></li>
<li><span>Not explaining things as much as I’d like to.</span></li>
<li><span>Chapters 3 and 4. The plot there was so dry and basically just chapter one with different characters.</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>Writing Process: I’m not even going to lie. This AU came to me in the shower. I wrote a few notes on this and </span>
  <em>
    <span>went with it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I really enjoy writing, so this was definitely great for me, but I 100% struggled with decisions while making this. One of the hardest things I faced making this was literally trying to find out what was considered “strong language” so I could keep this for general audiences AND the fact that I had to choose if I should write the chapters as I went on or finish the chapters then post it. I ended up finishing the chapters before I could decide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, Spotify was a huge thing for this. I’ve looped ‘Cabinet Man’ More times than I can count now lmao. I can honestly put on my Daily Mix and write for hours if school and mental health weren’t in the way so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing that came first (after coming out of the shower like “HOLY FRICK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA” and running to my laptop to brainstorm LMFAO) was 100% choosing characters to put in the AU. I automatically decided to add everyone in the Dream SMP, but I did miss a few people (somehow?). I wrote the god’s and their powers (which was kinda hard).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to keep this SBI, but it doesn’t really show. I made the people to go onto earth with Phil Tommy, Techno, and Wil for a reason, but the family dynamics are weak here. I’m trying to make this series (Minecraft but) SBI for the msot part, but I really couldn’t find out a good way to incorporate their dynamics into this AU, especially because it would be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find out how to explain why a </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s powers came to me instantly, George's powers were a joke (that worked out in the end), and Sapnap’s powers were obvious. This is how it was for basically all of the gods, powers either a joke, easter egg, or unplanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I started writing, I noticed the first 4 chapters were dry and boring. They got the gods back without very much of a challenge. Who would want to read that? I did 2 chapters a day to try and keep the reader engaged for the first part because it was honestly very boring. Even for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad’s chapter was a turning point, while I was writing, I thought ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>what would happen if the gods refused to come back?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ and it just kinda clicked from there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy wants berries, Niki wants a shelter; making room for more characters, Quackity is confusing everyone, Schlatt wants destruction. It all went smoothly after that one chapter :)!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the time I don’t come up with a plot, It just happens while I write it. When I was thinking about Niki’s chapter I wasn’t even thinking of the fact that she could make things other than animals, but it ultimately fits her love for cute things.. Although it would be nice to add in plants ,,:))</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>References!!! I tried to add in a lot, and I’m confident I did, but I want to focus on 3 :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reference 1: This isn’t the first reference, but it’s the one I’m the most proud of; When XD was making his bomb weapon thingy, I compared it to quote: “the meteor that caused the glitch to will creepers into existence.” This was my attempt at telling you that minecraft mobs are ‘canon’ in this universe, also pointing to the fact that Creepers are apparently a glitch. This kinda makes me wonder… are there certain things that gods don’t have control of…? And why? Idk lmfao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reference 2: “‘ Lightbulb’ he thought to himself. ‘ Nah, I’ll give them lanterns.’” This quote is from </span>
  <em>
    <span>finding Fundy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and a reference to my absolute infatuation with lanterns in minecraft. Theyre so pretty and useful but such a pain &lt;/3. Like bruh………. Just fit on the ceiling like a normal light &lt;/33,,,,, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no actually the reference I wanted to show you was ““WHA-?!” He screamed, almost as an auto response to the gods being there. His voice went dry halfway through, so he was unable to finish his sentence.” This was me making fun of Fundy’s scuffed mic LMFAO.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reference 3: The entirety of Chapter 15 was me making a reference to Mr. Beast’s giveaways lol. I just had to make him the god of money cause SHEESH that man is stacked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALRIGHT! That’s it. That was a lot of typing omg. I really don’t think anyone will make fics with this AU but uh…. Idc. This was literally SO FUN to make, and if you have any questions that maybe I didn’t answer in this chapter u can comment it, maybe I have an answer :]!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I have an idea for an AU that I won’t reveal yet but….. Its pretty cool (to me idk T_T) and yeah! The fic is over :((</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m so sad I don’t want to stop typing please this was so fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank you so so much for reading! Follow me on Twitter: YellowDate69, leave a comment, and a kudos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byeeeee :D &lt;3!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM SO SAD THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. i made a Discord server!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oh thank god the number of chapters is finally even</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oo ee oo a a ting tang walawala bing bang</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I MADE A DISCORD SERVER!!! I literally expect 0% of people to see this and join but pls do ;v;</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/spqZ6V93nH">discord server &gt;:D</a>
</p><p> </p><p>it is very swag i promise pls join.</p><p> </p><p>srry if u were looking cos u thought this was an update,, uhhh heres a scenario.</p><p> </p><p>its one of the gods birthdays and everyone else forgot!! they use their powers to create the most epic birthday ever while keeping the birthday god oblivious.</p><p> </p><p>k bye lol.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oo ee oo a a ting tang walawala bing baaaang</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Philza is the “allfather”<br/>Dream is the god of creation<br/>George is the god of sleep<br/>Sapnap is the god of fire<br/>Bad is the god of peace<br/>Tommy is the demigod of chaos<br/>Tubbo is the demigod of animals<br/>Fundy is the god of inventions<br/>Wilbur is the god of music<br/>Niki is the goddess of life<br/>Quackity is the god of confusion<br/>Technoblade is the god of death<br/>Schlatt is the “god” of destruction<br/>Eret is the god of power<br/>Skeppy is the god of Pranks/Trolling<br/>Purpled is the god of games<br/>Awesamdude is the god of redstone<br/>Puffy is the god of protection<br/>Callahan is the god of randomness<br/>Karl is the god of time<br/>Ranboo is the demigod of (he can't remember)</p><p>This concept has been in the back of my mind for so long!! I hope you enjoy :))!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>